PTSD gestion II
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: Leur dernier numéro était Ulrich Kohl...


**PTSD gestion II  
**

Reese resta un moment à contempler le corps sans vie de Kohl, avec une certaine tristesse. Il se sentait semblable à cet homme par bien des aspects et ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter d'avoir pressé la détente. Il aurait dû deviner les intentions de l'ancien agent de la Stasi, ou au moins viser autre chose qu'un organe vital…

Avec un soupire, il se leva du banc et s'éloigna. Il pouvait entendre au loin Carter et ses sous-fifres se déployer dans le parc et il ne pouvait pas vraiment prendre le risque de les laisser l'approcher de trop près. Prudemment, il se dirigea vers la sortie du parc, effectuant de nombreux détours, se cachant plusieurs fois pour éviter un policier.

Quand il parvint enfin à la grille, l'adrénaline commençait à retomber et il sentit la fatigue s'abattre sur lui comme une chape de plomb. Il avait froid, son cou et son bras droit de l'épaule jusqu'au coude l'élançaient suite à l'interrogatoire de Kohl ; tout ce qu'il désirait à présent était une douche chaude et une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Aussi, quand Finch sortit de l'ombre sur sa droite, ne put-il s'empêcher de grimacer intérieurement.

\- Déjà un nouveau numéro ? s'enquit-il.

L'informaticien eut l'air surpris.

\- Non. Je pensais simplement que vous apprécieriez que je vous dépose quelque part, étant donné qu'il y a des travaux sur la ligne de métro et que vous ne trouverez que difficilement un taxi à cette heure.

Reese dévisagea curieusement son employeur, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes de Finch de faire preuve de ce genre de sollicitude. Néanmoins, il se contenta de hocher la tête et de lui emboiter le pas sans rien dire, sachant que toute éventuelle question serait écartée comme d'habitude.

\- J'ai garé la voiture dans la rue suivante, l'informa Finch après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Hmm, acquiesça Reese. Anya et sa fille sont en sureté ?

\- Je suis resté jusqu'à ce que le détective Fusco vienne les chercher, j'imagine qu'il a prévu de modifier la déposition qu'elles effectueront afin de nous exclure.

\- Carter ne sera pas dupe.

\- Probablement pas, reconnu Finch avec une ombre de sourire.

Finch s'assit d'autorité derrière le volant et Reese monta docilement du côté du passager. Engourdi par la chaleur et le mouvement de la voiture, il somnola plus ou moins pendant une partie du trajet, jusqu'à ce que la forme d'un bâtiment attire son attention.

\- Finch, ce n'est pas le chemin de mon hôtel, j'ai changé de lieu il y a…

\- Je sais, interrompit Finch. Nous n'allons pas à votre hôtel.

Reese tourna la tête vers lui, serrant les dents quand ce mouvement réveilla la douleur dans son cou.

\- Et où allons-nous ? s'informa-t-il patiemment, s'efforçant de repousser le désappointement qui l'envahissait à l'idée de devoir reporter la douche et la nuit de sommeil qu'il s'était promis.

\- Dans une de mes propriétés.

Pourquoi ? fut tenté de demander Reese. Mais il avisa le pli mécontent au coin des lèvres de son employeur et renonça à l'interroger plus avant. Wait and see, songea-t-il en fermant à nouveau les yeux, faisant confiance à Finch pour les mener à bon port.

La propriété en question se révéla être un – luxueux, évidemment – appartement sur la 5e avenue et Reese parcouru les pièces pendant que Finch finissait d'ôter ses chaussures et son manteau, explorant avec curiosité. Deux chambres étaient absolument vides de tout objet personnel, la troisième était fermée à clef. Il songea furtivement à forcer la serrure, mais décida que Finch le prendrait probablement mal et continua son exploration en direction du salon. Il s'arrêta devant la bibliothèque – naturellement, partout où Finch construisait son nid, il y avait des livres - parcourut des yeux la tranche des ouvrages, haussant plusieurs fois les sourcils – Anne Rice ? Vraiment ? Et _Tolkien_ ?

\- Quand vous aurez fini d'investiguer, Mr Reese… appela Finch dans son dos.

Il se retourna et l'aperçut debout près de la table de la cuisine, avec à ses côté un kit de premier secours d'une taille plus qu'imposante. L'ex agent se renfrogna ; c'était donc de ça qu'il s'agissait.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de… commença-t-il à protester.

Finch émit un son comme aurait pu le faire une mère face à un enfant récalcitrant et pointa la chaise d'un air impérieux. Avec un grognement intérieur, Reese vint s'assoir.

\- Je peux tout à fait m'occuper moi-même de… tenta-t-il à nouveau quand Finch tira une compresse de la boîte et renversa une bouteille d'antiseptique au-dessus.

\- Et pourtant j'ai pu observer que vous négligiez souvent de le faire, Mr Reese, l'interrompit à nouveau Finch, d'une voix sévère.

Bon… Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire sur ce point. Il haussa les épaules, regrettant immédiatement ce mouvement qui fit courir de petites étincelles de douleur jusqu'à son poignet.

Avec une surprenante douceur, Finch écarta le col de sa chemise et entreprit de tapoter les minuscules marques de piqures. Le désinfectant picotait légèrement, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qui continuait à brûler à blanc dans sa nuque et son épaule. Sarcastique, il se promit à lui-même de ne plus jamais sous-estimer les acupuncteurs.

\- Comment avez-vous su que j'avais besoin de soins de toute manière ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai confié Anya et Marie au détective Fusco. Il m'a dit vous avoir retrouvé attaché à une chaise. D'autre part, mes recherches préparatoires sur Mr Kohl ont révélé sa fascination morbide pour certaines… techniques d'interrogations discrètes et douloureuses. Posez votre coude sur ceci.

"Ceci" se révéla être un coussin chauffant et Reese obtempéra. La chaleur se diffusa dans son bras, soulageant presque immédiatement une partie de la douleur. Il tressaillit quand Finch en posa un autre dans son cou.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous avez survécu si longtemps au sein de la CIA en prenant si peu soin de vous, grommela l'informaticien pour lui-même.

\- Votre inquiétude est touchante, Harold, susurra Reese, narquois.

\- Je protège simplement mon investissement, Mr Reese, répliqua raidement son employeur.

L'ex agent profita du fait que Finch était dans son dos pour s'autoriser un sourire en coin. Il l'entendit ouvrir un placard, puis des tintements de vaisselle lui parvinrent et enfin le bruit d'une allumette qu'on gratte. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps il était suffisamment en confiance pour laisser Finch s'agiter dans son angle mort. Kara en aurait probablement fait des gorges chaudes.

\- Je n'ai pas de café, reprit Finch après un moment de silence. J'espère que du thé noir conviendra ?

\- Merci, mais je devrais probablement rentrer à présent. La journée à a été longue pour vous aussi.

\- Ah… émit Finch, comme pris au dépourvu. Hm, je songeais que, peut-être, vous aimeriez profiter de la chambre d'ami. Le matelas est certainement meilleur que celui de votre hôtel.

Cette fois, Reese se retourna, ignorant l'élancement dans son cou, et le dévisagea. Finch fit mine de se concentrer sur la casserole d'eau qui commençait à frémir.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, vous avez lu quelque part que les troubles post-traumatiques chez les victimes de tortures apparaissent généralement dans les premières 24h.

\- Oh. Hum. Quelque chose comme ça, avoua Finch.

Reese le fixa un moment, hésitant entre l'agacement et un autre sentiment, informe et chaleureux, sur lequel il avait oublié comment mettre un nom.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que vous veniez me border et me chanter une berceuse, Finch, dit-il finalement, un peu plus sèchement qu'il n'en avait l'intention.

L'informaticien ne répondit pas immédiatement, prenant le temps de remplir deux tasses de thé et d'en poser une devant lui. Enfin, soutenant son regard, il dit prudemment :

\- Je propose simplement de vous fournir pour une nuit un lieu où vous pourrez vous sentir en sécurité.

« Contrairement à l'anonyme hôtel de seconde classe où vous vivez actuellement » résonna dans le silence qui suivit. Reese ouvrit la bouche pour décliner, se figea en réalisant qu'il y avait un autre sous-entendu dans la phrase de son employeur.

Manifestement, Finch avait remarqué qu'il était plus détendu en sa compagnie, peut-être même avant Reese lui-même. Par « un lieu où vous vous sentirez en sécurité », il proposait en réalité un lieu où il ne serait pas seul, où Finch serait une présence bienveillante juste de l'autre côté du mur. C'était une pensée réconfortante, alors même qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait besoin de réconfort.

\- Ok, accepta-t-il, incertain. Merci.

Finch porta sa tasse à ses lèvres pour cacher son sourire.

* * *

Je publie toutes les semaines un chapitre de mon roman yaoi/slash/lemon etc ici : www*fictionpress*com/s/3209038/1/Sous-le-règne-de-Philippe-IV-le-Bel (remplacez les * par des points)  
Et vous pouvez passer sur mon site là : alienorgauthier*doomby*com (idem : points à la place des * )


End file.
